


Ghoul

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: 31 Poems of Halloween [21]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Ghouls, Poetry, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: An acrostic of ghoul.





	Ghoul

Grizzly roars yowl.

Hungry ghosts grunt.

Old berserkers growl.

Unfortunate necromancers grimace.

Lesser vampires glower.


End file.
